The Box
by ElizabethLostS
Summary: Sam wakes up to find Dean gone, Sam get's an email from Dean and start to find a way to save him. My first story, may be some slight wincest later on as well as language. Sam/Dean, Bobby dad type.
1. Chapter 1

The Box

"Sam, come with me!"

"Dean? Where are we going?"

"To hell sammy!"

"What, wait, NOOOO!"

"Huh?" It's November, 2007 5:00 a.m. somewhere in Oregon.

Sam sat straight up off bed like a shotgun scanning the room. Sweat was streaming down his face, and the sheets were twisted around his legs. "Another nightmare" he thought as he looked for dean.

As he looked around for dean he noticed the 1967 shiny black Chevy Impala, "baby" still sitting right outside the window where they parked it last night. There was no place to get food, or coffee with in walking distance from the motel, so he had to be in the room, or messing around with the girls a few rooms over they met the night before.

As sam stumbled out of bed he noticed deans boots, and jacket, still at the table where he took them off last night, "Somethings not right here dean wouldn't leave the room without his boots or jacket on. Being november it was freezing outside. As he headed toward the bathroom he noticed a pile of clothes on the floor in front of the mirror, "Those are the clothes dean was wearing before he went to bed last night!"

Sam searched the shower and under the sink cabinets. No dean, not that he could fit under the sink but still he looked.

"Dean!" he called more worried.

No answer.

He headed back into the kitchen portion of the room, and sat at the table in frount of his computer hoping there might be a clue on it. Slowly it powered on, sam was growing very impatient waiting for it to start up. Finally it popped on with a click and instantly an email came up on the screen.

"Dean". He read aloud, he opened the message as quickly as he could. The message read this.

"Sammy! Help me!" Sam sent a message back as quick as he could.

"Dean where are you?!" Another message from dean popped up a few seconds after he sent the first reply.

"I don't know where i'm at?!"

"Ok, calm down."

"Ok."

"Now tell me what you can see?" It seemed as though sam and dean were talking right to each other over the dinner table.

"I see two black walls and two white walls, also I see a red floor and ceiling, as well as a light, I can't tell where it is coming from."

"What are you sending messages from?"

"I'm not, I can hear your voice echoing in the room and then I talk back to it, I am in the middle of the room,...naked only thing I have is the necklace that you gave me for christmas." Sam was startled at the message but never the less went back to typeing.

"Ok, I am sending you messages over my computer, and you reply with an email."

"It's not funny, you need to fucking help me! Get me out of here!"

"Ok, ok calm down, lets think, what were you doing before you got there?"

"Nothing, I was lying back to back with you seeing how the bitch at the counter only gave us a king because she was convinced were gay, what a bitch! Then poof, I was just here, and then I heard your voice calling me, so I called back. I am still answering to your voice like you are the light in the room I can't find."

"Ok, let's figure this out. So you must have disappeared sometime between 12:00 A.M. to 5:00 A.M. cause five was when I woke up, and we went to bed at around 12:00 last night right?"

"Yah, I think."

"Ok... I am going to check dad's journal to see if there is anything like this in it."

"Hurry would yah the temp is dropping really fast, i'm freezing!"

Sam stared at the computer, "he's cold?" shaking his head, he threw himself into the words on the page and started to read.

* * *

**I don't know if anyone will like this but it is the first story I have ever written so I hope it goes well. I would love to see reviews, also should I continue or just stop the story? Good and bad review are liked, so I can fix the things that are not good. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, sorry I had very bad writers block. Ok I don't own supernatural or the characters of it but I do like to play with them, no disrespect to the actors. Please review and enjoy.**

After about ten minutes of looking, a light noise moved Sam's attention elsewhere.

"Ping."

Sam spun around to see another message from Dean pop up on the computer. He raced over to the computer tripping over Dean's boots on the way.

"Sam did you find anything, you need to hurry, I am sure it has to be like ten degrees in here right now!"

Sam stared at the screen and then back to the book, flipping through every page but to no avail. Sam sighed and thought of what he was going to tell his brother about this update to the problem. Sam placed his hands on the keyboard and began to type.

"Dean, I'm sorry but there was nothing in dad's journal that sounded anything like what you're going through."

"Hang on a little longer, I'll call Bobby and do some searching online, I will make it quick."

"So you're saying Dean is in a cold box."

"Well he disappeared last night sometime between twelve and five this morning. When I woke up he was gone, and when I turned the computer on I got an email from him but he doesn't know where he is at, he also said he is getting colder like someone is dropping the temp. Bobby we have to find out where he is at!"

Sam was starting to get agitated and this would only lead to more stress.

"Alright you idjit calm yourself down, getting nervous is not going to save Dean."

Bobby knew Sam was getting restless by just hearing his voice over the phone. He knew he had to do something quick before Sam was thrown into a panic attack.

" I am working a job not to far away from you, I will be there in about an hour so just keep calm and talk to dean to make sure he is ok. Oh and don't do anything stupid, ya idjit!"

"Alright Bobby thanks."

Sam hung up the phone and started to type.

" Dean, Bobby is on his way over right now, are you ok? Are you still cold?"

Dean listened as Sam's message came through, and glaring at the ceiling he replied.

" No, now I feel like I am in a sauna, dammit I feel like I am in between a fight of mister and misses hot and cold! This fucking sucks!"

Sam read the message and gave a sigh of relief that his brother was still ok and not freezing to death anymore, but now heat was the issue. Just as Sam was about to reply a rough knock was heard at the door.

"Sam, it's me Bobby!"

Sam calmed his racing heart and ran to the door.

"That was oddly quick."

Bobby pulled out a silver knife and cut his arm, nothing happen, he pulled some salt and rubbed it on his skin, nothing happen, and last but not least bobby grabbed the holy water that the boys made last night and took a swig, nothing happened.

"See it's me, I was working a werewolf case a few towns over."

Sam nodded and closed the door behind them. Bobby instantly walked over to the table and started to type to Dean.

" Hey boy, it's Bobby, what did you get yourself into now?"

To dean this was weird, he heard the message but it was still sSam's voice, this made dean very confused.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam and Bobby looked at each other confused as well.

" No you idjit, it's Bobby, it must be because I am using Sam's email, you still hear Sam don't you?"

Hearing idjit in Sam's voice made Dean a little mad but he knew Sam wouldn't play games when they were truly in danger. He brushed it off and replied.

"Bobby, what's going on can you get me out of here where ever I am?!"

Dean was desperate, he need to know that there was some way to get out of this hell. Bobby looked at Sam and sighed, he looked back to the computer and began to type.

"Well, we haven't figured that part out yet but you just hang in there, i'll have something soon."

Dean sat down on the ground trying to fan himself from the heat. I hope they find it out soon, I don't know if I can take much more of this and I haven't even been here all that long, where the hell am I anyway?

"Ahgg!"

Bobby turned his attention to Sam who was sitting on the bed holding his head shouting out in pain.

"Sam are you ok!?"


End file.
